Mi Padre, Mi Hermano, Mi amante
by Denisse
Summary: NC-17. Incesto. Al crecer, se empiezan a ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Qué sucede cuando el protector pasa a ser el protegido?.


**Mi Padre, Mi Hermano, Mi Amante**

**Por Denisse**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Alerta:** Incesto y Lemon Ligero.

-------------------------------------------

El molesto ruido de las motocicletas llenaba el pequeño estadio, mientras que el polvo no dejaba a los presentes que se encontraban alrededor de la pista respirar con tranquilidad; pero nada de eso le importó a los muchachos que habían venido a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos competir por primera vez en una carrera oficial.

El cabello negro del muchacho voló en todas direcciones cuando el viento lo meció con su fuerza. Parecía que ni siquiera el casco que el competidor usaba podía contenerlo en su sitio.

Joey se rió junto a Yugi cuando ambos animaron a su amigo al pasar a su lado, ocupando el segundo lugar dentro de la competencia.

Tristán, amante de las motocicletas, miraba la carrera con ojos fijos, animando al competidor al igual que sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo, siendo más conciente de lo importante que era la competencia para Mokuba.

Mokuba Kaiba.

Ahora con 17 años, el muchacho se había vuelto un adicto al peligro, escogiendo las motocicletas sobre el Duelo de Monstruos. Mokuba era inteligente, pero los juegos de habilidad y estrategia nunca fueron lo suyo.

Él disfrutaba más cuando estaban en medio de algún peligro desconocido, o cuando su hermano mayor piloteaba artefactos de riesgo que cuando debía ser un simple observador dentro de alguna competencia de duelos.

"Vamos Mokuba!" Lo animó Tea con alegría mirando de reojo al hermano del muchacho quien se encontraba en la parte superior de las gradas.

Su rostro, como siempre, era absolutamente neutral.

Tea miró a Yami con un seño de disgusto y le preguntó "Por qué Kaiba no baja a ver a Mokuba con nosotros?"

El espíritu la ignoró, pero giró su mirada rubí para observar al CEO. A simple vista parecía tranquilo... pero Yami pudo ver el ceño de preocupación en sus rasgos y las manos apretadas a sus lados demostrando el resultado de alguna emoción desconocida.

"Dios!!" Gritó Yugi sacando al espíritu de su meditaciones.

Los gritos de espanto empezaron a llenar el estadio. El competidor que llevaba el primer lugar había rozado una grada al dar la vuelta y su motocicleta se desvió, raspando el suelo y chocando con las que iban en tercero y cuarto lugar.

Mokuba esquivó el golpe por un pelo y siguió corriendo su última vuelta mientras que varios enfermeros se acercaban al área del accidente.

Mokuba ganó la carrera, y aunque los espectadores estaban mas preocupados por los heridos que por el ganador del circuito, todas las cámaras estaban en el mas joven de los hermanos Kaiba.

Yami miró a los heridos ser atendidos para luego girar su rostro y tratar de localizar a su rival nuevamente.

Fue inútil.

Seto Kaiba había desaparecido.

-----------

"Felicidades Mokuba!" Sonrió Joey alzando su mano para revolver los cabellos del muchacho mas alto.

Mokuba rió abrazando a Joey con un brazo y a Tristán con otro "Todo esto fue gracias a Tristán que me ayudó con la motocicleta, ya que si no me hubiera enseñado a calibrar mi manubrio yo habría sido arrastrado por el choque también"

"Y.. dónde está Kaiba Kun?" Preguntó Yugi a un lado de Tea.

El rostro de Mokuba se oscureció "Mi hermano dijo que no vendría a verme. El no quiere que participe en esto"

"Kaiba no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirte hacer algo que disfrutas tanto" Murmuró Tea sorprendiéndose cuando Mokuba, como en los viejos tiempos, apoyó a su hermano.

"Eso no es verdad. Mi hermano es como mi padre... él tiene el derecho de prohibirme lo que quiera. ... El problema es que no me lo prohíbe. Tan solo me dice que no está de acuerdo, pero, que si es lo que quiero, tengo todo el derecho para hacerlo"

"Oh Mokuba, si te sirve de consuelo... Kaiba estuvo aquí todo el tiempo"

El joven sonrió a la declaración de su amiga "Ya lo s

Joey, quién no lo había visto, se asombró de que Mokuba, aún dentro de la competencia lo hubiera notado "Cómo pudiste verlo?"

"No lo vi... solo lo sentí. Mi hermano tiene una presencia totalmente diferente a la de los demás..."

Yami miró a Mokuba fijamente mientras éste bromeaba con sus amigos. Él conocía al muchacho desde que éste tenía 10, y era extraño, como aún después de 7 años, los ojos de Mokuba solo se alumbraran cuando se hablara, o estuviera presente su hermano.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, Yami siguió al grupo en dirección a la tienda de juegos.

Ahí celebrarían la victoria de Mokuba.

----------------

----------------

"Puedo entrar?"

Seto Kaiba levantó su mirada cuando su hermano pasó por la puerta llevando una mochila deportiva colgada de su hombro

"Ya estás dentro" Respondi

"Estás enojado conmigo?" Preguntó Mokuba descuidadamente

Los hombros tensos del muchacho mayor se relajaron fraccionariamente, antes de que éste dejara de teclear y mirara directamente al rostro sereno de su hermano.

"No"

"Entonces, por qué no te quedaste mas tiempo en la carrera?. La pasamos bien, fuimos a celebrar mi victoria a casa de Yugi" Comentó Mokuba echándose sobre el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio de roble que el CEO ocupaba.

"Sabes que no disfruto estar entre multitudes"

Los ojos grises de Mokuba se encendieron y Kaiba bajó su mirada para seguir concentrándose en su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos, el menor de los Kaiba abrió su mochila y sacó un discman. Colocándose los audífonos, se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a escuchar música mientras su hermano trabajaba.

Dos horas después, Mokuba se quedó dormido con la música aún sonado en sus oídos.

Notando la falta de movimiento, Kaiba dejó de teclear para mirar la figura ahora durmiente de su hermano.

Las cosas han cambiado, pensó el ojiazul levantándose luego de grabar los planos en los que había estado trabajando en el disco duro, para luego, apagar el computador.

Ahora con la luz de la pantalla ida, la única claridad que entraba al pequeño estudio provenía de la luna y el reflejo de las luces nocturnas que se colaban por el ventanal.

Hace 7 años, él habría recogido el cuerpecito dormido de su hermano para llevarlo a su habitación, arroparlo y, ocasionalmente, darle un beso.

Ahora en cambio, su hermano se había convertido en un hombre. Uno que pesaba al menos 30 libras mas que él.

La semana pasada, bromeando, Mokuba lo había cargado y tirado al sofá de la sala antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Mokuba lo había cargado.

Mokuba era más grande que él.

Mokuba ya no era su hermanito.

Cuánto tiempo más antes de que el muchacho empiece a interesarse en las mujeres como algo más que objetos sexuales? Cuánto antes de que se enamore y se valla? Cuánto antes de que empiece a pensar en dejarlo?.

Su hermano ya se había graduado... pero no parecía muy interesado en seguir una carrera.

Así se lo había dicho hace menos de un mes, y Seto no pensó que sus palabras habían logrado convencer a su hermano de lo contrario

-----------------Flashback-----------------

"Ya es hora de que vallas pensando en una buena Universidad. Yo sé de muchas que estarían deseosas de tenerte como su alumno"

"Hai Hai.." Murmuró Mokuba medio dormido antes de que Seto bajara el periódico para transformar una simple charla de sobremesa en una discusión 'padre – hijo'.

"Debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro"

Bostezando ruidosamente, Mokuba alzó la taza de café a sus labios antes de vaciar su contenido y mirar directamente a su hermano, ahora un poco más despierto. "Para qué? Desde siempre he sabido que mi futuro está aquí, en Kaiba Corp, soy el vicepresidente, no?. Para qué tengo que estudiar?. Si el problema es legal, podría comprar el título Universitario" Sonrió el muchacho descaradamente.

Seto Kaiba frunció el ceño al descuido y holgazanería de su hermano. Él había estudiado la universidad y había sacado tres masterados a distancia sobre tecnología electrónica y tridimensional. El no podía entender cómo alguien podría llegar a ser tan conformista y mediocre con su vida

"Mokuba, el conocimiento es poder" Sentenció Seto firmemente "Si quieres que los empleados te respeten por tus habilidades, y no solo porque eres el hermano del jefe, debes esforzarte más. No puedes esperar que las personas te escuchen si tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando"

"Todas las personas en Kaiba Corp me respetan y escuchan"

"No" Lo contradijo el ojiazul "Ellos piensan que eres lindo y por eso te complacen"

Mokuba estrechó su mirada violeta a su hermano, era obvio que el muchacho mayor tenía razón... pero Mokuba ya se había decidido. Él sería un deportista, un corredor... no un intelectual. ¿Por qué Seto lo seguía tratando como un niño?.

A veces Mokuba se encontraba mirando su cuerpo y comparándolo con el de su hermano. Él era de la misma altura que Seto y algo más corpulento que él. Era ridículo que su hermano siguiera viéndolo como a un pequeño.

"De acuerdo, lo pensaré" Mintió Mokuba.

Seto alzó su periódico complacido, él sabía que no sacaría nada mas de su hermano esta mañana.

Mokuba observó a su hermano regresar a su lectura justo cuando Liz, su ama de llaves, entró con una bandeja llena de sanduches, huevo, tocino, jugo y pancakes que Mokuba había mandado a hacer.

Con una enorme sonrisa, el joven le agradeció, haciendo a la jovencita sonrojarse a las atenciones de su atractivo jefe.

Seto alzó una ceja a la enorme cantidad de comida en esa bandeja, pero no dijo nada.

Mokuba frunció el ceño en desaprobación a la nula cantidad de comida en el lado de su hermano, pero también calló.

-----------------Fin del Flashback-----------------

Recordando esa conversación, Seto sonrió antes de sentarse en el suelo, a un lado de la figura prona de su hermano menor.

"Qué haré contigo?" Se preguntó el ojiazul en voz baja, retirando los audífonos de la cabeza de Mokuba y apagando el discman antes de guardarlo distraídamente en el bolso de su hermano.

Mirando su rostro dormido, Seto se admiró. Aún ahora, los ojos de su hermano seguían siendo más grandes que los suyos, pero con el tiempo, las similitudes entre ellos crecieron.

Antes, todos consideraban a Mokuba el hermanito de Seto Kaiba, ahora, el muchacho tenía sus propios amigos, su propio círculo y su propio atractivo.

Mokuba había crecido justo como él había querido; seguro, sano, y normal. Libre de las cicatrices emocionales y psicológicas con las que él había vivido para protegerlo.

Él sabía que no había sido un trabajo perfecto, él mismo tenía millones de fallas, pero Mokuba había convertido la obligación de criarlo en un placer y su logro más grande.

Mokuba era un muchacho modelo. Mucho mejor que él en cada sentido.

La única falla en el muchacho era su pereza académica, y a Seto le inquietaba mucho eso. Él mismo, con toda la dedicación que le ponía a los estudios, sus diseños, su trabajo, los avances tecnológicos, etc.. había tenido que pasar por cuatro intentos de tomas hostiles a su compañía en estos últimos 8 años, sin contar con las estafas y desfalcos de los cuales querían hacerlo objeto.

Solo su enorme conocimiento e inteligencia le permitieron salir victorioso en cada percance. Él no podía imaginar a Mokuba haciendo los sacrificios que él hizo para mantener su compañía.

Pero a diferencia suya, la gente quería a su hermano, mientras que a él solo lo respetaban.

"Sabes..." Murmuró Seto a Mokuba empezando a acariciar su cabello "No siempre estaré aquí, por eso quiero que estés preparado para lo que vendrá..."

Los ojos de Mokuba temblaron abiertos para encontrar a su hermano mirándolo fijamente. Sus manos en su cabello, como cuando era pequeño.

Bostezando ligeramente, Mokuba susurró a su hermano "Solo tienes 5 años mas que yo... hablas como si de verdad fueras mi padre"

"Tal vez .." Empezó Seto hablando aún en voz baja, temiendo estrellar el momento "... temo que las cosas cambien... temo que te haya protegido tanto, que ahora que has crecido, no estés listo para tomar el papel de protector..."

"Seto.."

"Algún día, tendrás alguien a quién proteger, tendrás una hermosa mujer que amar, y niños a quién criar..."

Mokuba hizo una cara de asco, él apenas tenía 17 años, no estaba listo ni siquiera para pensar en familia... en otra familia. En una que no incluyera a su hermano.

Su hermano...

Hermoso ojos azules, un rostro terso como seda, tan diferente del suyo más masculino...

Seto siguió mirando a Mokuba sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano. Mokuba estaba fijándolo con su mirada y aún no había dicho nada, normalmente, el menor de los Kaiba era siempre quien tenía la última palabra.

Mokuba sabía que su hermano quería una respuesta, pero este momento era tan precioso que él quiso guardarlo en sus recuerdos. Así... su hermano tan abierto, mirándolo fijamente y acariciando sus cabellos.

Qué diría Seto si supiera que tan solo ver sus labios tan cerca de los suyos le estaba dando una erección.

Él sabía que era raro, pero nada en sus vidas había sido muy normal que digamos.

"Quiero aprender a ser un protector.." Dijo Mokuba por fin ".. Tú protector.."

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando la mano ancha de Mokuba subió para sujetar su mejilla.

"Mokuba, qué..?"

"Shhh" Lo interrumpió Mokuba fingiendo tranquilidad. ".. Por qué nunca me has dejado protegerte, eh Seto?, Por qué no eres tú quien piensa en una linda chica y niños?.. Por qué debo ser yo quien abandone nuestra familia?"

Kaiba no tenía respuesta para esas preguntas. El no podía ir así como así y confesarle a su hermano que su padrastro lo abusó de más maneras que una, dejándolo sentimentalmente aterrorizado, no podía decirle que la simple idea de él con familia le parecía ridícula... no podía decirle que antes de que él preguntase, ni si quiera lo había considerado.... no podía decirle que con casi 22 años, él jamás había conocido el placer de tener a alguien con quién compartir su cama al menos durante una noche.

Cosas así, eran impronunciables, eran su propia cruz para llevar.

"No lo sé..." Respondió Seto cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en la caricia de su hermano. Este momento parecía tan irreal, tan íntimo y fraternal.

Mokuba miró a su hermano mayor bajar su guardia y apoyarse en su mano. La piel de sus dedos era áspera debido a conducir y a sus prácticas de basketball, pero a Seto no pareció importarle.

Por Dios!, Pensó Mokuba, los hermanos no deberían tocarse de ese modo. Conteniendo un suspiro de placer, él mas joven los hermanos levantó su rostro ligeramente para ver si su erección fuera visible.

Por qué le pasaban esas cosas?

Seto sintió a su hermano moverse y levantó su rostro para contemplar la mirada culpable de Mokuba.

Frunciendo el ceño, el ojiazul giró su rostro hacia dónde Mokuba había estado tratando de mirar.

Con una boqueada sobresaltada, Seto se separó un poco de su hermano, retirando lentamente la mano que había permanecido enreda en sus cabellos.

"Lo puedo explicar.." Murmuró Mokuba cubriéndose rápidamente con uno de los almohadones en que se había estado apoyando.

Seto lo ignoró antes de decir "Es normal tener esa clase de reacción a la cercanía íntima de otra persona. Es involuntario" Cambiando su tono impersonal por uno mas divertido, el ojiazul preguntó "O acaso estabas pensando en alguien especial?"

"Si..." Murmuró Mokuba decidido, haciendo que la sonrisa traviesa de Seto desapareciera.

"No me habías dicho que había alguien que te gustara"

"Quizás porque esa persona no quiere nada conmigo"

Kaiba entrecerró sus ojos antes de subir su mano para restregar sus ojos "Entonces esa persona es tonta, no sabe lo que se pierde"

"En serio?" Preguntó Mokuba, empezando a acercarse.

Cuando Kaiba bajó su mano de su rostro, pudo ver el rostro de Mokuba muy cerca del suyo.

Antes de que el CEO pudiera responder la última pregunta de su hermano, los labios de Mokuba descendieron sobre los suyos causándole un shock.

Mokuba no se molestó por la inactividad de su hermano, y procedió a llevar el beso a otro nivel resbalando del sofá y colocándose en el suelo sin separar sus labios de los otros.

Seto mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y solo empezó a empujar a Mokuba cuando sintió que éste lo recostaba en el suelo para colocarse sobre él.

Él había escuchado casos de personas con necesidades sexuales fuertes, pero nunca de alguien que quisiera cogerse a su propio hermano para relevarlas.

Estaba mal, era totalmente incorrecto, pero se sentía idílicamente delicioso.

Mokuba sintió los labios de su hermano abrirse, e ignorando las manos que trataban de separarlo de su cuerpo, él introdujo su lengua entre ellos.

Luego de unos segundos de débil forcejeo, el más joven de los Kaiba pudo sentir el cuerpo de su hermano rendirse a las sensaciones y permanecer quieto bajo sus atenciones.

Era el paraíso para Mokuba cuando pudo colocarse totalmente sobre el cuerpo más frágil de su hermano. Sus manos estaban enterradas en pelo caoba de Seto mientras que sus piernas sujetaron firmemente el muslo del otro muchacho entre ellas, para luego empezar a relevar su erección vestida con movimientos suaves y placenteros.

Seto seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, un momento él estaba teniendo una típica conversación con su hermano sobre su futuro, y al siguiente, Mokuba se encontraba gimiendo sobre su cuerpo y besándolo cómo si él fuera la jefa de las porristas de su colegio en lugar de su hermano mayor.

Pero lo más preocupante era, que él no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo. Algo así podría arruinar su hermandad por siempre... pero... se sentía tan bien ser tocado de esa manera.

Mokuba separó sus labios de los de su hermano cuando unos pequeños temblores empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo... él iba a terminar... pensó, mirando los ojos azules asustados de su hermano mayor sin poder decir o hacer nada para impedir lo inevitable.

Él había abusado de su hermano.

Su fuerza era superior, y él estaba sosteniendo a Seto inmóvil, ni siquiera se había detenido cuando él había empezado a forcejear o cuando no respondió a sus caricias.

Dejando escapar un pequeño grito de placer y dolor, Mokuba terminó. Sus pantalones se sentían melosos y su piel sudaba.

Aún ahora... Seto no se había movido, aún fijado bajo su cuerpo como las víctimas que muestran en las películas.

"Dios... Seto... yo..." Murmuró Mokuba con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de su hermano, sus labios rozando la piel suave bajo ellos.

Qué había pasado?

Seto trató de decir algo, pero no supo que palabras serían las correctas: 'Finjamos que no pasó', 'Ya terminaste?', 'Puedes moverte que tengo calor?' ... o simplemente 'Por qué?'

"No digas nada" Fue el murmullo callado del muchacho mayor, si nadie dijera nada apresurado, tal vez su cerebro podría pensar en algo para solucionar este enredo.

Mokuba calló y trató de moverse, pero las manos de su hermano subieron para sujetar firmemente su cintura y su cabeza contra su cuello.

"Seto.."

"No digas nada..." Repitió el otro muchacho aún sujetándolo, pero su voz era mas colada.

Mokuba sospechó que estaba llorando y no quería que lo viera. Él era un monstruo, cómo había sido capaz de masturbarse contra el cuerpo involuntario de su hermano.

Sin tener idea de que hacer, Mokuba empezó a amamantar el pedazo de piel bajo sus labios haciendo a su hermano mayor temblar.. "Moku..."

"Lo lamento... lo lamento tanto.." Gruñó Mokuba apretando el cuerpo de su hermano al suyo.

..... Mi padre.... Mi hermano...

Era tan sencillo explicar su relación y la atadura que los unía, pero ahora, todo se había complicado.

Él había deseado a su hermano durante años, comparando a cada chica con la que salía y se acostaba al modelo de perfección que representaba Seto. Y ahora, por fin, había actuado en sus deseos.

Tenía a su hermano mayor fijado bajo su cuerpo, probablemente llorando debido a lo que habían hecho. Cómo todo podría arruinarse en tan solo unos segundos de estupidez ?.

Tratando de aclarar su cabeza, Seto soltó el cuerpo de Mokuba lentamente, sentándose y llevando a su hermano con él.

Sentados frente a frente, Mokuba trató de mirar los ojos de su hermano, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía.

"Mírame Moku.., Yo sé que no quisiste hacerlo" Empezó Seto sin mostrar ni un poco de la debilidad que Mokuba sintió hace unos momentos. "Ahora irás a cambiarte de ropa a tu cuarto, y luego conversaremos"

Mokuba odió ser tratado como un muchachito, pero ahora, odió mas que su hermano estaba transmitiendo sus propios deseos como si fueran los suyos. Él había atacado a su hermano, pero no debido a lujuria hormonal.

Mokuba fijó sus ojos cerrados; si ya había empezado con esto, era mejor terminarlo.

"Seto.." Empezó Mokuba antes de que su hermano pensara en levantarse.

"Después Mokuba" Murmuró el ojiazul con la mirada fija en la pierna de su pantalón negro que mostraba una mancha húmeda que había sido claramente ocasionada por el semen de Mokuba.

"No, debe ser ahora... o sino, no tendré el valor de decirlo nunca.."

Subiendo su mirada, Kaiba se chocó con los ojos luminosos y violetas de Mokuba, y esperó....

"Yo... yo no quise hacerlo.."

"Lo sé.."

"Pero.." Tragó Mokuba antes de gritar violentamente "ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LO DESEARA"

Los labios de Seto se abrieron en susto antes de que Mokuba empezara a hablar. Él sabía que si no lo hacía ahora jamás tendría el valor de volver a hacerlo.

"Yo te he querido desde que éramos niños, eras mi padre y compañero, la persona más importante en mi mundo... luego... luego, conforme fui creciendo, empecé a mirarte de otra forma... ya no miraba tu sonrisa, sino la textura de tus labios, supongo que el hecho de que nunca hayas tenido alguna novia o algo me dio esperanzas..." Riendo tristemente, Mokuba continuó "..Esperanzas de qué? no sé, pero cada día el amor que sentía por ti cambiaba más y más... Al principio, eran cosas simples, como imaginar tu rostro cuando me cansaba de pensar en modelos u otras chicas al momento de masturbarme,.... después,... empecé a notar que estaba madurando para ser mas grande que tú, mas fuerte, y me pregunté muchas veces cómo se sentiría tenerte en mis brazos... bajo mi peso..."

En ese momento Mokuba empezó a llorar, sabía que estaba matando su relación como hermanos, pero si ya había empezado, ahora terminaría.

"Yo sabía que esos pensamientos eran equivocados, por lo que traté de eliminarlos, pero ya se habían hecho una parte de mí.... Ahora era algo normal el tener una erección cuando estabas demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo, era normal el desear tocarte cada vez que te veía tenso o decaído, .... Kami Sama... era normal sentir celos cuando alguien se te acercaba con intenciones románticas.. era normal odiar a quién te mirara como yo quería poder mirarte... tan normal,... que se volvió parte de mi vida el desear a mi propio hermano, el desear que tú, Seto, algún día pudieras ser mi amante"

Tomando una respiración ahogada, Mokuba cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Seto, por su parte, estaba paralizado. Su hermano menor lo quería, física y emocionalmente. Todo esto estaba pésimo. Si bien la sociedad era tolerante con los homosexuales, no lo era con el incesto.

Pero... lo que él sintió cuando Mokuba lo tocó fue tan agradable y poderoso. Su hermano tenía un cuerpo admirable, le gustó ser besado por él... le gustó ser tocado, y además, ellos se amaban. Eso no era lo que resumía el significado de la palabra 'amantes'?.

"Mokuba... yo no sé que decir" Susurró Seto alejando las manos de Mokuba de su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Muchas veces él ya no podía reconocer a su hermanito en ese muchacho alto y autosuficiente, pero en ese momento, con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, Seto se sintió en necesidad urgente de consolarlo... tal y como cuando eran niños.

"Soy tu hermano..." Dijo Seto limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Mokuba y haciendo que sus palabras hicieran brotar nuevas cuando el muchacho asintió suavemente.

"Soy como tu padre..."

Mokuba asintió nuevamente sintiéndose sucio al haber atacado sexualmente a la única familia que tenía.

"Entonces.." Se preguntó Seto bajando una de sus manos para tocar el pecho de su hermano "Por qué no podemos ser también amantes?"

Un gemido doloroso fue expulsado de entre los labios de Mokuba "...Yo.. Yo dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz" Dijo Mokuba asustado de que esas palabras hubiesen sido un sueño, de que Seto cambiara de opinión.

"Ya has hecho eso Mokuba"

"No!. Me esforzaré más... estudiaré, dejaré las motocicletas, empezaré a trabajar mas activamente en la compañía, seré tu compañero... ya no seré tu carga. Seré un protector...."

Antes de que Mokuba dijera más, Seto presionó un dedo contra sus labios "No.." Murmuró "Yo quiero al mismo niño que crié, al mismo hombre que has crecido para ser"

"Pero Seto.."

Mokuba fue acallado por una mirada fría de parte de su hermano "Yo quiero que mi compañero sea un deportista, yo quiero que sea un corredor" Dijo empezando a sonreír ".. Quiero que se parezca a mi hermano vago y holgazán"

Un sopló de risa invadió el cuarto antes de que Mokuba se acercara para colocar su frente sobre la de Seto "Seremos como amantes secretos..."

Kaiba suspiró cuando sintió el contacto cálido de la piel de su hermano. El aún se sentía algo incómodo con toda esta situación, pero la luz en los ojos de Mokuba era suficiente como para aplacarlo.

El sexo nunca había sido algo que él había contemplado, pero ahora, el imaginarse a él en una cama con su hermano, ... debajo de su hermano, dado que Mokuba había dejado muy claras las posiciones en su fantasía, lo hizo empezar a pensar en muchas cosas.

"Qué piensas Seto?" Preguntó Mokuba estirando su cuerpo para tomar la maleta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de dónde ellos estaban sentados.

"En nada.. En todo.." Fue la respuesta callada que obtuvo

Mokuba entendió; él sabía que un cambio tan abrupto no sería fácil. Tal vez sería mejor empezar con cosas como un beso a la hora de levantarse, unas caricias atrevidas antes de dormir, conversaciones más íntimas y menos fraternales, palabras amorosas...

Dudando aún, Mokuba acercó su maleta y sacó un moño de ella. Su cabello se había pegado a su cara a causa de la humedad causada por sus lágrimas, por eso quiso sujetarlo para que no le molestara.

Kaiba vio a su hermano agarrar su cabello y no pudo impedirse bromear "Si sigues llevando el cabello tan largo, te empezarán a confundir con una chica"

Mokuba hizo un gesto de enojo fingido antes de arrastrarse predatoriamente a su hermano "Ahhh... pero las chicas dicen que mi cabello es sexy, y sé que opinas lo mismo"

Seto alzó una ceja, pero no lo contradijo. Desde que Mokuba era un niño, acariciar su cabello era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer.

Mokuba sonrió cuando su hermano no dijo nada, y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, dándole tiempo de apartarse si no quisiera el contacto. Pero contrario a lo que Mokuba esperó, Seto lo agarró firmemente de la coleta y estrelló sus labios juntos.

La pasión era inexperta, pero Mokuba supo guiarlo en un ritmo mojado y caliente,... su lengua danzando con la suya, era un sentimiento sumamente sensual. Si besar a Seto hubiera sido fabuloso antes, ahora, que estaba respondiendo... lo era más.

Separándose luego de varios minutos, Mokuba secó un hilo de saliva de la boca de su hermano. Ahora que tenía su aprobación... haría las cosas bien. Fue suficiente con ese momento de locura. Las cosas debían llevarse lentamente.

Seto tocó sus labios luego de que Mokuba separó sus dedos, y miró hacia abajo la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones, gemela a la que lucía su hermano.

Aún algo sorprendido, Seto bajó su mano para tocarla por sobre la tela del pantalón, soltando un gemido y atrapándolo en su garganta.

Mokuba miró extasiado a su hermano y sonrió. Irían lento, pero al menos debería ayudar a Seto con su problema.

"Necesitas ayuda?"

"Cómo..?" Preguntó Seto cuando Mokuba movió sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones.

El rostro del ojiazul se tornó rojo por la vergüenza, pero no impidió las acciones de Mokuba.

Con una sonrisa placentera... el menor de los Kaiba abrió los pantalones de su hermano para luego bajar el bóxer y dejar al descubierto su dureza.

Con una fuerza típica de él, Mokuba alzó las caderas de su hermano lo suficiente como para deslizar su pantalón e interiores hasta medio muslo.

Los ojos azules estaban fijos en las acciones de su hermano.

"Hermoso" Admitió Mokuba antes de alzar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Seto una sola vez antes de separar las piernas de su hermano y agacharse entre ellas, a la altura de su erección.

Seto miró a su hermano mirar su miembro y se sintió cohibido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en cerrar sus piernas, Mokuba descendió tomando su miembro entre sus labios.

"Ahhhh" Eso se había sentido diferente. Era placentero y al mismo tiempo electrizante, mojado, caliente... y... Dios!.

Mokuba se entretuvo escuchando los sonidos ahogados que salían de la garganta de su hermano mientras le daba a Seto su primer Blow Job.

Mokuba empezó a girar su lengua por la cabeza del pene de su hermano y tragó toda la humedad que ahí se encontraba.

Cuando Seto superó su timidez y empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer mas profundo el contacto, Mokuba se vio obligado a sostenerlo para impedir ahogarse.

Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Seto gimió fuertemente y sujetó la cabeza de su hermano.

Mokuba trató de mantenerse en equilibrio y seguir chupando, aunque las manos de su hermano en su cabeza y el movimiento frenético de sus caderas lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Disfrútalo SetoPensó Mokuba cuando sintió a Seto temblar antes de que gritara su nombre y se derrumbara sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Mokuba tragó lo que pudo, y el resto lo escupió al suelo, antes de arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo agotado de su hermano.

Los ojos de Seto estaban cerrados, pero una sonrisa perezosa torció sus labios "Mmm.. si podemos hacer esto cada noche,... no tendría quejas"

Mokuba se rió antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

No era incómodo.

La intimidad.

El cambio.

Eran buenos.

Cuando el silencio se estiró durante mucho tiempo, Mokuba levantó el rostro para encontrar a su hermano profundamente dormido.

Acunando el cuerpo expuesto de su hermano mayor, Mokuba suspiró y abrochó sus pantalones antes de levantarse y alzarlo con facilidad.

Su hermano era realmente ligero, pensó Mokuba empujando su maleta con el pie para que quedara debajo del sofá de cuero.

Mirando hacia abajo a su carga, Mokuba quiso llorar. Cuánto tiempo había estado deseando que su hermano le correspondiera ?... y ahora... ahora todo parecía un extraño sueño.

Los papeles se habían invertido de cierta forma.

Ahora era él quien acunaba a su hermano mayor entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a su dormitorio.

Ahora sería él, su apoyo físico, sentimental y moral.

Atravesando la sala con su hermano en brazos, Mokuba se detuvo al ver que Liz los miraba algo sorprendida. Al encontrarse su mirada, la muchacha sonrió y le preguntó con voz callada "Se durmió trabajando?"

Mokuba miró el rostro relajado de su hermano y mintió con facilidad "Sí".

Si Liz hubiera escuchado algo, o supiera que mentía, lo escondió perfectamente.

Con un gesto de despedida, Mokuba subió los escalones rápidamente hacia el segundo piso, en dirección al cuarto de Seto.

Su hermano no dio signos de despertar, ni siquiera cuando Mokuba lo movió para poder utilizar su mano para abrir la puerta.

Los ojos violetas de Mokuba brillaron con placer cuando logró entrar al cuarto y pudo depositar al otro muchacho en su cama.

"De verdad que soy bueno.." Susurró el muchacho orgulloso a su proeza sexual. Después de todo, ese había sido el primer Blow Job que había dado alguna vez, normalmente, él los recibía.

Sintiéndose mas completo que nunca, Mokuba procedió a desnudar a su hermano y entrarlo entre las sábanas.

Luego, dándole un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y dejó el cuarto.

Apoyándose contra la puerta blanca del cuarto de su hermano, Mokuba sonrió "Mi padre, mi hermano.... y mi amante" Dijo tocando sus labios y maravillándose al sentimiento de plenitud que lo llenó.

"Ai Shiteru Nii Sama" Murmuró Mokuba separándose de la puerta y caminando hacia su cuarto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Los tiempos, comportamientos y situaciones cambian con los años, meditó Mokuba, pero el amor, solo evoluciona.

Entrando a su cuarto, Mokuba se lanzó a la cama imaginando lo que este cambio en sus vidas haría y adorando cada especto de él.

Cerrando sus ojos, Mokuba recreó la vista de su hermano en medio de la pasión y deseó volver a ver ese rostro nuevamente.

Con un suspiro, Mokuba se giró para dormir. Él sabía que volvería a ver ese rostro... muchas veces más.

**Owari**

**_Notas de Autor: _**Otro MokubaXSeto... no sé que me pasa .

De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque sigo prefiriendo a Yami y a Joey para Kaiba Kun.

_**Aclaraciones**_: El Fic no es Shota, Mokuba tiene 17 años, y Seto 22.

**_Regalito: _**Si alguien quiere imágenes de esta linda pareja, tengo algunas, incluso con Mokuba de grande. Mándenme un mail en blanco con el título (MokuSeto) o, si escriben un Review, pongan su dirección de correo electrónico en él y al lado escriban (MokuSeto).


End file.
